A soft embrace
by speed killz
Summary: This is the junk version and will be removed shortly. For the clean version, please see Reworked: A Soft Embrace. This version has a lot of problems and messups in it, so I am rewriting it. This will be abandoned in favor of the new one shortly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own inuyasha we all know rumiko takahashi does…. I own this story and a shiny piece of metal…. Booyah/ little bit 00Cness….. " speaking" / 'thought'

  
  
  
A Soft Embrace

Inuyasha padded softly into the kitchen and silently filled a glass with milk. He

Glanced at the clock and the numbers 12:39 flashed repeatedly on and off, reflecting in his golden eyes. He took a sip of milk and padded silently back upstairs, to Kagomes room. The door creaked gently as he closed it behind him and he froze.

"I –Inuyasha?"

Kagomes sleepy voice reached his furry ears and they twitched in annoyance. He didn't mean to wake her up, it wasn't his fault. She sat up and saw the glass of milk as Inuyasha moved to the side of the bed. She reached out to grab it, but he withdrew it, hiding a grin. Kagome pouted a second, then looked up as Inuyasha said softly, "I already drank out of it, you still want it?" she considered this for a second then decided that she would gladly drink out of the same glass as the mighty Inuyasha. 'Since when did I start thinking about Inuyasha as mighty?' she thought, gulping down the milk. She set the empty glass on the table next to her bed and snuggled under the covers, ready to entertain herself with private thoughts about a certain hanyou until she fell asleep. A/N thoughts that are rated E for everyone you sick puppy! Inuyasha was about to return to his place on the floor when Kagome reached out and locked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft embrace. Coincidentally, he also landed on top of her. Kagome pulled Inuyasha under the covers, grinning mischievously as she snuggled up to him giggling at his obvious embarrassment. After a minute, Inuyasha relaxed, and closed his eyes, comforted by her scent. 'its nice to be close to her…' he thought, drifting off, but not before he felt Kagomes hand sneaking up his haori to trace patterns on his lightly muscled stomach.

Kagome woke up and stretched, thinking Inuyasha had returned to the floor. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and was confronted by Inuyasha, as he leaned over her. He jumped a little bit in surprise, them muttered a "feh" and looked away, expecting a slap for his lecherous behavior. He tensed up when she moved but he wasn't slapped, to his surprise. Kagome giggled and pulled him down on top of her. Inuyasha's face flushed red as he got really close to Kagome, the kind of close he imagined at night when he couldn't sleep. Inuyashas blush faded as he rolled off her and propped himself up beside her on his elbow, looking straight at her. She stared back for a minute, before thinking inappropriate thoughts about him, forcing her to look away as she tried to hide her blush. Inuyashas nose detected the scent change at once and his eyes widened as he realized what it meant. 'She's aroused!' Before she could escape, Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips with his, realizing that this was only their second kiss ever, the first one being when he was a full demon. Even then the kiss wasn't this deep….

Inuyasha rolled on top of her and kissed her harder, hearing her moan. He broke the lip lock long enough to lick her neck reassuringly before going back to her lips.

Suddenly the door opened and Kagomes mother walked in. "Kagome, Inuyasha, get up and…oh my God, I'm sorry!" she quickly retreated and went to the kitchen, smiling softly at what she had witnessed. 'Good job, Inuyasha, I knew you loved her, a mother is always right. You two are so good together, that was cute. Should've knocked though…'

End Chapter One

A/N …. So Kagomes mother approves of Inuyasha and kagome. Sorry for the short chapter for all those of you who like it long im kind of pressed for time…

Some stories I will take suggestions but not 4 this one it is already planned out and the next chapter is already typed next one will be longer I promise please review

! Next chapter more WAFF and maybe a lemon for all u lemon lovers out there! Not promising anything though I will do my best I am currently banned from computer but o well ill do it in school lol PLEASE REVIEW! If u liked this chapter and want an even better one then 5 simple reviews are all that's needed YOU CAN MAKE A DIFFRENCE! Review now! 5 REVIEWS UNLOCKS CHAPTER 2


	2. The Feudal Era

A/N Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and I gain nothing by writing this so don't sue me….Its my shiny piece of metal, dammit! You can't have it!

InuYasha get on with the damn story you speed obsessed freak!

A/N ok I just want to make something clear. My name has no connection to the amphetamine speed; it means how fast you go in a car.

Speed kills coming down the mountain

Speed kills coming down the street

Speed kills the presence of mind

Speed kills if you know what I mean … (lyrics from Bush)

A/N a wonderful detour… on with the story!

Thanks for reviewing: PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m

Miroku-chan78'91

SimpleOne

Thanks guys/gals this helps a lot thank you so much you people were so nice in your reviews keep reading please!Any mistakes in the names are my fault my CPU is screwed up…

Kagome walked in the front door to find Inuyasha lying on the floor playing with Buyo the cat. She smirked and leaned against the door, letting her eyes drift all over his body as he moved to scratch the cat behind the ears. 'I wish I could scratch him behind the ears…' She smiled softly when the cat climbed into the ½ dogs lap and curled up. Soon it was purring gently as it slept. So absorbed in the sleeping cat, inuyasha didn't notice kagome sneak up behind him until she blew softly into his snow white puppy ear.

Inuyashas ear twitched and kagome laughed as inuyasha jumped at the unfamiliar feeling in his ear. He growled and swiped half-heartedly at her. "What the hell was that for, wench?"

"You wanna know?"

"Im waiting..." he said.

"It's for being so sexy."

"Wha--"

Kagome gently lifted the sleeping cat off Inuyashas lap and dropped it onto the floor, then replaced the cat by straddling his hips. She placed her hands on his stomach and slowly moved them up towards his chest. Inuyasha made no move to stop her, obviously! (The poor love sick puppy!) Suddenly they heard a sound in the front yard and kagome quickly got off of inuyasha. She grabbed his hand and yanked him upstairs into her room, closing the door behind them. She turned the lock so nobody could intrude, and then advanced toward inuyasha. 'I wanted this for a long time…im gonna be Inuyashas mate!'

She sat down next to the bed and gazed at inuyasha, slowly reaching up to stroke his face. As she did so, inuyashas eyes closed slowly, and he leaned into her touch, wanting more.

Kagome giggled as he started some purring of his own. 'Aww, that's cute.' Suddenly inuyasha became aggressive and he pushed her down onto the bed. He leaned down and pushed her shirt up, licking the now available skin. His tongue dipped lower as his hands reached higher, caressing each curve, worshipping her body ever more as his hands went further and further. Kagome blushed as he touched her breasts, but the pleasing feelings outweighed her embarrassment. His hands retreated and found the button to her jeans. He undid it, then slowly slid the zipper down. He slid sown her pants until she could kick out of them. He slid his fingers around the straps of her panties, and pulled them down, kissing every bit of skin he could find. The panties slid lower until they revealed… (A/N you are gonna hate me for this, but…)

… "Im home!" Mrs. Higurashi's voice rang out from the living room area, forcing the two would be lovers out of their trance. Kagome quickly pulled on her jeans and sighed. 'Damn interruptions…' she thought. Inuyasha was lying on his back, so kagome crawled into his arms as they heard Kagomes mother climbing the stairs. Inuyasha tucked his hand into Kagomes waistband and slid his other hand on the inside if her thigh. Kagome blushed at the invasion of her privacy, but didn't stop him as he began to rub. Kagome leaned her head in the crook of his neck to stifle a moan as her mother knocked then opened the door to look in. she heard the moan, but decided top ignore it. 'Ill pretend I didn't hear it.' She smiled at them and withdrew, saying that supper was almost ready. When she was downstairs, inuyasha spoke.

"Maybe we should go back to the past. Sango (A/N I love her she is hot!) and Miroku are probably waiting for us."

"Ok after supper we will."

'No interruptions in the past' she thought.

In The Past…

"Ahh, lady kagome, shall you bless this lowly monk with a gentle embrace?" Miroku asked arms out wide. Kagome went right past him, heading for Sango. "Obviously not…"

He looked hopefully at Inuyasha. "Don't even try anything, monk." Inuyasha said, eyeing Sango's arm, which was pretty low around Kagomes waist.

End Chapter Two

A/N sorry short but little longer than last time hope u stick with me through this still grounded lol sorry to cuTie KaGomE-micael m cuz this chapter didn't have lemon NEXT ONE WILL I PROMISE! They r in past no interruptions in past besides I wanted their first time to be under the stars could not get it in this chapter sorry! Please forgive me! There is a button called review push it and see what happens. PS how u guys feel about Yaoi and Yuri?

Next chapter lemon and Ayame(A/N hott!) and yuri! o yeah and Kouga...


	3. lemon A Soft Embrace

A/N Any and all reviews are extremely helpful and much thanks goes to the people who reviewed the first two chapters. You know who you are. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and I own the ground that Sango and Ayame walked on. W00t! I promised certain individuals that there would be a lemon in chapter two and certain circumstances forced me to not put it in. Anyway, this chapter shall be longer; more grammatically correct and, if all goes well, a lemon. Hmmm…. I just received a couple reviews and it seems no-one cares for yaoi or yuri so that's out…maybe.

Random song lyrics: into the flames of hell we fire at will, the fires of doom have come, with the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun…

A Soft Embrace Chapter 3

Kagome hugged Sango briefly, then let go, looking around for Shippo. Said Shippo lunged out of a nearby cabin and shot toward her, yelling excitedly.

"Kagome, Kagome, you're back! Was InuYasha mean to you? Did you bring me candy? Did ya? Did ya?"

Kagome laughed, hugging Shippo.

"He was…very nice to me, Shippo. Very nice to me. I did bring you candy, if you can find it."

Shippo was still learning to master his senses so he concentrated very hard, and inhaled through his nose. The scent of chocolate threatened to overwhelm him, but he kept trying.

He followed his nose which led him to her pocket.

"Is it in there?" Shippo asked, pointing to the pocket of her jeans. (A/N she is wearing something else besides her uniform!)

"Yes, good job, Shippo!"

Kagome withdrew the candy bar and handed it to him. His eyes got big and he grabbed it, yelling happily.

"Thanks, Kagome!"

"Feh, where is mine, wench?" InuYasha asked, grabbing her arm. She smirked and raised her hands helplessly.

"I didn't know you wanted one, InuYasha, sorry."

"Feh, you owe me, Kagome."

"Not the way I see it, I don't. You left me wan… hanging twice. You owe me." (A/N she was gonna say "wanting you.")

Sango and Miroku saw the resulting blush from the statement and the memories it conjured. Sango was gonna keep quiet, but Miroku, being perverted, started talking.

"Oh, something happen between you two that we should know about?"

"Nothing happened, you stupid monk." InuYasha said, raising his fist warningly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now shut the hell up!" InuYasha said. He returned his fist to his side, then thought better of it as Miroku opened his mouth. Bam! Miroku dropped to the ground next to Sango, twitching spasmodically.

"Uh, InuYasha, you didn't hit him hard enough…" Sango said, pointing to Miroku's hand which was groping its way up her leg to her butt. A familiar feeling coursed through InuYasha's body. Jealousy. He raised his fist again, but Sango beat him to it.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant bone boomerang crashed down on Miroku's head with enough force to rival the Tetsusaiga. Sango dragged Miroku into the cabin and laid his staff down beside him on the floor. She felt someone's eyes on her back, and she looked over her shoulder. She saw InuYasha quickly look away, a blush rapidly spreading across his cute features.

'InuYasha…?' Sango thought, wondering what that was about.

She inspected her Hiraikotsu for damage, groaning when she discovered several nicks on the edge, as well as a couple major chips. The well-worn cloth that allowed her to spin the weapon so efficiently was too worn out. Well, that was to be expected, when you considered how the cloth rubbed against her hand and hand guard with every spin of the weapon. She sat down and began the tedious work of repairing her weapon. She tended to the cloth first. She unwrapped it and set it down beside her. She unwrapped a new one that was wrapped around her waist. She inspected it for rips, then, when satisfied that it was in good condition, began the process of wrapping it tightly around the end of the Hiraikotsu. When she finished, she began to work on the other end. Close to the end of the wrap, she was having difficulty holding the fabric and the bone boomerang at the same time while trying to complete the knot. Suddenly, InuYasha took the weapon from her and quickly tied the knot tightly. He tossed it back to her and walked away.

"InuYasha?" Sango said not understanding what just happened.

"Feh. I got tired of watching you struggle with the damn thing."

She blushed and tried to take the focus off of herself.

"What about your own blade? Are you gonna check for damages while you have the chance? You never know when we'll be in a battle. If your sword fails, how are you gonna protect Kagome?"

InuYasha froze, and then dropped to the floor in a sitting position, whipping out the Tetsusaiga. He began to carefully inspect the whole sword. One crack could weaken the whole blade. Sango muffled a gasp when he transformed the sword into the legendary fang. She loved it when he did that. He looked so sexy holding the sword, especially when he had just won a battle. She finished her own work and leaned back to watch InuYasha work on his blade. She was sitting on his side, almost out of the range of his vision, and she became entranced as she watched him work. She began to move closer to him. Eventually she was leaning against his back, arms around his neck, still focusing on his hands, or trying to. She began to think of InuYasha when she first met him, how she tried to kill him, how he had saved her from Naraku and promised to help her free her brother. InuYasha felt Sango's arms slide around his neck, felt her head resting on his shoulder. With Miroku still unconscious, InuYasha made no move to stop her. Despite kneeling on her knees, most of her weight was on InuYasha's back, so she was fairly comfortable. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, loving the scent that reached her nose.

Kagome walked into the cabin and was immediately hushed by her dog.

'He's not mine until he mates with me. I have no right to be angry at the scene I see before me.' She told herself firmly. InuYasha reached for an oiled rag and gave the blade one last perfunctory wipe before sheathing it. The movement jostled Sango and she woke up, blushing at where she found herself, not to mention her hands. She backed up until her back hit the wall, and she slid down it, ending in a sitting position.

'What the hell was I thinking? Did I have any right to do that? No. Do I regret it? No.'

She looked up, and saw them both staring at her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, I shouldn't have done that."

"That's ok, it's not like he's mine, or anything." She said. She sat down, pulled out a portable radio/CD player and inserted some batteries. She flicked it on, and inserted a CD. She helped Sango up, then, together, they began to make supper. Miroku came round as the smell of food filled the cabin, and together the guys started admiring the women as they finished last minute preparations. The girls weren't impervious to the stares, and soon they were flipping out randomly at the guys.

"Miroku, you pervert, stop it!"

"InuYasha, seriously, I expect that kind of behavior from Miroku, but not you. Get your damn eyes off of Sango's ass!"

At this statement, Sango blushed heavily. 'Is this payback for falling asleep on him?' She wondered. Suddenly, a rap song came on over their discussion. Kagome squealed, and turned up the volume on the CD player.

(Lyrics.)

Intro  
Dawg, I shouldn't have left.  
They wouldn't have tried this shit if I was wit' ya.  
Maybe we would have picked another time,  
or maybe chose anotha way.  
Or maybe my prayers would have convinced him that choose another soul.  
Shit, its just me and my man Tony now.  
Man you look so peaceful right now...how can I argue with that.  
They say...

Kon Artis - Chorus  
They say that the good die young,  
thats why I think that you should have fun (when your young).  
Cause time won't wait for no one,  
when God calls, you gotta go home.

They say the good die young, (die young),  
that's why I know that we gon' have fun.  
In this life cause you only get one.  
When God calls for me, don't cry I just went home.

Kon Artis  
It's true that everybody heard, there mama say everyday's like this,  
when you see, one of your friends die in the mist.  
In the struggle, until the circumstances  
it's a risk that they take, just to prove a point to a friend.  
Even then, accidents are prone to happen to any man,  
or woman that's dumb enough to pretend.  
That her, God won't hold them accountable for sins  
If they commit, and they try to repent themselves to repent.  
But I guess (thats just the way things go),  
I was blessed to see 24.  
To wake up to that how "My Name Is" video,  
motivated me to write what I wrote.  
And I knew my little brother sold dope,  
and mom and daddy want to move off Ro'.  
I did it, I still got a lot to prove and show,  
I just wish we aint have to lose Bugz to the struggle  
Cause you know...

Chorus

Bizarre  
I know you used to Bizarre on some silly shit,  
but niggas in my clique is dying quick.  
In Detroit, niggas don't party,  
they pull a four-fo out, snatch off bacardis.  
Thats why I keep the pistol under the trunk,  
I'm 27 years old, too old to be gettin' jumped.  
And fuck rap, I miss Carnell Pitts,  
B-U-G-Z, tattered on my wrist.  
Me and you in the Jeep, listen to swing ol' beats,  
it's a shame me and Fuzz don't even speak.  
I got married, my wife name is Dee,  
peace to 31 and 51-50, I miss you.

Kuniva  
I remember back on that tragic day, my phone rung,  
and Bizarre's voice tellin' me, Bugz was gone home.  
It was like a knife piercing my chest and I couldn't breath,  
I didn't wanna accept it, didn't wanna believe it.  
And I swear with this weight dawg, I cried so hard  
literally, Denaun had to carry me to the car.  
While I stand in this booth now its tearin' me apart  
but I had to let it out cause it was tearin' at my heart.  
Cause he died over somethin so petty and so small,  
a human life is so very precious. I hope ya'll  
understand how I'm feelin' cause I love you Bugz.  
I wanna rhyme wit' you, laugh wit' you, hug you Bugz.  
But I can't and you was so close to seein' dreams,  
a coward came along and took you away from the team.  
So don't mistake this track, it's just another song.  
This goes out to everyone who lost a loved one  
cause you know. . .

Chorus

Proof  
They say it's never too late to have an early childhood,  
if I could turn back the hands of time, God should.  
Forgive what I did as a kid to run blocks,  
now my dreams are just screams, cops, and gun shots.  
The fun stops when your homie's up in a box,  
My dude E-Bole, rest his soul, snuffed by the cops.  
I use to question'(?) a lot, if there's a guy by me say somethin'.  
If you love her so much why didn't you gave nothin'?  
When he took my homie, Snook was only in 11th grade,  
now I hope to see your face at the heaven gates.  
It ain't never late in the game, this hatin' remains,  
with a grudge to see slugs break through my frame.  
My heart aches with the pain, the life in his breath,  
we gotta have fun now, theres only minutes left.  
In the depth, distress young as a ? did  
to get ? off my fallen homies who ain't got enough years.  
I miss y'all.

Chorus

Swifty  
When I was younger I knew four brothers that wasn't wise.  
That crash and the driver died,  
my partner on the passenger side was paralyzed.  
And I'm surprised by the look of that ride that the other peeps survived.  
Nine months later another one died,  
somebody shot him in the side when he was startin' up his ride.  
3 years go by, I made a hell of a run,  
and thats when Funky got done, Joey playin' wit' guns,  
and Tookie over funds, Carty was my man,  
and Reggie, I wish that I was wit you in that van.  
And Bugz if it wasn't for you,  
you know I wouldn't be standin' in this booth.  
Thats the truth, I miss ya'll...

"Can you summarize that?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"Basically, one of their homies, friends, died, and they made the song in memory of him. It's also for anybody who lost a loved one to someone who killed them. It also sends the message that they didn't die in vain, that there is a reason for it, and that when Buddha/God calls you gotta go home."

They ate their supper in silence, thinking about what she said. After supper, as Sango and Kagome were cleaning, InuYasha grabbed Kagome and yanked her outside. Miroku took her place, helping Sango to clean what was left. InuYasha let Kagome get comfortable on his back, and then took off. Kagome didn't know where they were going, and didn't care. She was alone with InuYasha and had an idea of where this was all gonna lead. They arrived on top of a mountain and InuYasha set Kagome down gently.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. He grinned, something he rarely did, and led her to the edge of the cliff. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Kagome was a little nervous being so close to the edge, but she knew InuYasha would be here for her. She leaned back into him, enjoying the body contact.

"Look, Kagome." He whispered in her ear and she shivered at the pleasant feelings running through her body. She looked out toward the sky and gasped as she saw the setting sun in all its fiery red glory. As they watched the sun set, Miroku and Sango were back at the village, getting ready for bed.

"Where do you think Lady Kagome is?" Miroku asked. Sango shook her head.

"I don't know, but she is with InuYasha, so she will come to no harm." Miroku nodded at this statement, for it was certainly true.

Nighttime…

InuYasha returned to the village and deposited a sleepy Kagome onto her sleeping bag. He shed off his haori and dropped it over her. She moaned and cuddled up to its warmth. InuYasha smirked, pleased with her reaction, and was about to go to his favorite tree to sleep, when Kagome's sleepy voice stopped him.

"Why don't ya sleep with me?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. To InuYasha it sounded so innocent, yet it could quickly turn into something bigger. He hesitated, then moved beside her and laid down.

"Just tonight, I will, Kagome."

"Mmm…Good boy." She said, now completely awake.

"I aint no dog, Kago--" He was silenced as she tentatively kissed him, exploring her sexy dog like she had never before. He was quick to respond, returning the kiss and claiming top position.

"you sure you want this, Kagome?"

"I'm sure I want you." Was her reply.

He slowly stripped off all of her clothing and undressed himself. As he found the proper position, he hesitated. A nudge and a moan from Kagome was all he needed, and he thrust himself into her, and stopped. After a minute, she had adjusted to his size, and had encouraged him with a little thrust of her hips. He kissed her on the mouth, and began a slow, gentle pace. What little pain there was soon faded and turned to pleasure under InuYasha's caressing hands. Soon after, Kagome told him breathlessly to speed up, and he complied, rapidly thrusting in and out of her. They were both reaching their limits and a couple frantic thrusts soon had them orgasming together. InuYasha was the first to say

"I love you," as Kagome was out of breath. As their breathing returned to normal, Kagome quietly said,

"I love you, InuYasha."

They fell asleep in each others arms, legs entwined, and Kagomes face resting in the crook of InuYasha's neck.

End Of Chapter 3

A/N well that's my first lemon, how did I do?

More importantly, do I stop there or continue with the story and throw in Sango's attraction with InuYasha. Does Ayame the Wolf demon have a thing for our little puppy? Has she been watching him from afar?

3 reviews unlocks chapter 4!

Unless you tell me to end it there of course…..

Now you can't say it is short, it is 7 pages long.!

Need reviews!

Tell me if I should continue or stop please

The lemon was for my very first reviewer ever! (they requested it)


	4. gunZ and semiWAFF

This is chapter four! Yay!

A/N sorry for the long wait, I usually only get a chance to update on the weekends…RT owns all!

Chapter Four.

InuYasha awoke to the soft sound of metal clinking gently against metal. He stayed under the covers while he pulled on his hakama, and then looked around for his haori. He spotted Kagomes clothes on the floor, and looked at her. She was sitting cross-legged beside him, with only his haori covering her chest and waist. She hadn't even bothered to close it, and a great deal of her body was open for observation. Not that InuYasha minded…

"Hey…" He said softly. She looked at him and smiled, leaning over to kiss him on the mouth, before going back to her work.

"What are ya doing?" he asked, watching curiously as she fitted lots of small pieces of metal together.

"Making a Walther P22 handgun." She answered.

"Uh, ok." He said, not sure what that was. She would explain what she was doing in good time. He asked if he could help her.

"Yeah, go in my bag; get the sawn-off shotgun. The short thing." She said.

Kagome watched InuYasha go through her bag, hoping he wouldn't find the ramen she hid in there. He was too preoccupied with doing what she told him though, and he didn't notice it. He watched as kagome slapped a twenty-round magazine into the bottom of the weapon, and pulled the top of it back, then slid it forward. It made a dangerous sound, even to InuYasha, who didn't even know what it was for. She gave it one last visual inspection, and then flicked a switch on the side of the weapon into the down position. She then tossed it onto the floor in front of her. Miroku and Sango were up, and were staring curiously at the odd pieces of metal still scattered on the floor. She grabbed a couple extra magazines and started loading it with bullets, filling each with exactly twenty bullets. Sango picked up the sawn-off and jumped back, dropping the gun to the floor as the barrel broke, revealing the inner workings. Sango stammered out an apology.

"S-sorry, Kagome. Is it broken?"

Kagome laughed, taking the weapon from her.

"No, that's how you load it."

A confused look came over their faces, and kagome decided to give them an example. She stripped off Inuyashas haori, and quickly pulled on her own jeans and tank top. She shoved the pistol into her waistband, and picked up the sawn-off. She looked up into the embarrassed faces of her friends.

"Uh, Kagome, we could have left, and let you change in privacy." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head, and tied a red bandanna around her forehead. The effort required her to lift her arms, which in turn pulled up her top. They all noticed the strange markings on her belly immediately.

"What is that, lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired, pointing to her stomach. Kagome lifted her shirt up a little, revealing a tattoo that was on her belly, below her bellybutton. It was an elaborately drawn heart, with InuYasha's name running through the middle. Sango smirked and bent down to touch it. She traced it lightly, sending shivers down Kagomes spine.

"Getting a little affectionate, aren't we?"

Kagome blushed, and then retaliated at her best friend.

"Sounds like a certain pervert is rubbing off on you, Sango, shame on you."

Inuyasha walked up to Sango and lifted her shirt a little, smirking. He licked her belly, causing her to yelp and blush.

"I remember when our Sango was soft-spoken and modest, not a pervert like she is now." InuYasha said, leaning his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But I still love you." He whispered in her ear as he stood up. She blushed, and lowered her head in embarrassment.

They walked outside, and Kagome showed her friends what the weapons were for.

"Kouga prides himself on speed, right? This is so fast it'll put him to shame."

She had convinced InuYasha to let her shoot him, and now took aim with the pistol. She aimed for the shoulder, and squeezed the trigger. A bright flash of light, accompanied by a loud bang was the only warning InuYasha had. InuYasha let out a growl as the bullet tore through his arm, and rendered it temporarily useless. The group walked over to InuYasha and inspected the wound.

"Amazing! I didn't even see anything come out of the barrel!" Miroku said, examining the bullet InuYasha had dug out of his arm.

"I'd show you this weapon also, but I don't think InuYasha is strong enough." Kagome said, holding up the sawn-off.

"Whatever, wench! I could take it!"

Kagome walked over and traced a circle around InuYasha's stomach, about two feet in diameter. She indicated the space she traced with her finger.

"Could you live with all that part of you blown away? No you couldn't! And the further away I am from you, the wider the area of shot pellets."

Kagome broke the barrel of the shot-gun, and loaded two shells. She rook aim at a shed, and opened fire. The blast radius was about 5 feet across.

"Feh, enough of this, we've got jewel shards to collect." InuYasha said.

Suddenly, a red and white blur ran across the field, and crashed right into InuYasha's arms.

"Hi, InuYasha." She said.


	5. Ayame!

A/N: Here is the chapter you have waited for!

Random people: don't flatter yourself!

A/N: aww…………………………………..

InuYasha: Damn! I got a hot bitch in my arms! I love the author of this fic! In a companionable way of course… (pulls out Tetsusaiga) I heard someone say something! (points to Jesse Boelhower) You said that rude comment! I know it!

Jesse: holy shyt! (Retarded look comes over face). I am so Fucked!

(picks up acorn, and throws it at InuYasha.) BOOM! HEADSHOT! YEAH MOTHERFUCKER! HEADSHOT!

Speed Killz: too much FPS, Jesse, too much FPS… (FPS means first person shooter)

On with the story….PS the official pairing is….. Inu/Kag and Inu/Sango and Ayame/Kouga. Don't even try to hire a hit man to kill me; my house is surrounded with surface- to -surface missiles. The surfaces – to – air missiles are currently on hold because I can't pay for them (sigh). RT owns all!

_**IMPORTANT! I made a decision last night. The final pairing is Inu/San. That is final. Only reviews can change that. Lots. **_

Chapter Five

InuYasha looked at Ayame in confusion. He let go of her, and she put her feet on the ground, supporting herself. Ayame tilted her head to the side, and grinned at him.

"Hiya, InuYasha." She said, twirling a piece of her red hair through her fingers. InuYasha stared at her.

"You're here because…?" He asked, not understanding why she would even come here.

"Because you're here, of course." She answered with a smirk, showing off her pure white fangs. Her bright, emerald green eyes flashed as she took in her surroundings, always aware of potential enemies. InuYasha then realized that the sexy demoness standing before him possessed all the good qualities of a mate: beautiful, smart, alert, skilled with weapons… the more InuYasha thought about it, the more he realized that the perfect mate was right in front of him. _But was she serious? Would she take a pathetic half-demon like me for a mate?_

InuYasha doubted it, she was probably here to screw with him, and Kouga had probably sent her.

"Yo, earth to Inu, wake up." Sango said, waving her hand in front of his face. InuYasha reacted with surprising speed, grabbing onto her hand before she even knew what happened. He brought it to his lips, and kissed her hand, earning a blush from her. He dropped her hand and walked into the forest, thinking what the arrival of Ayame meant. He walked over to the base of a tree, and sat down. It was fun teasing Sango, it was easy to make her blush. Ayame followed him, and sat down beside him.

"Can I ask you a question, InuYasha?" She said, hoping the stubborn dog would give her a minute of his time.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm listening." He stole a look at her, admiring her beauty. She caught his glance, and blushed, halting her question, yet only for a second.

"Um, InuYasha, you do know that Sango is attracted to Miroku, right?"

"I know, I'm just teasing her. What did you really want, Ayame?"

"Me? I just came to stir some shit up, and flip out at Kagome for trying to steal Kouga from me."

InuYasha sighed in relief, happy that she wasn't here to cause problems between Kagome and himself.

"You know that Kagome and I … we're mated, now, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know, I could smell your scent all over her the minute I entered the camp. My nose is probably better than yours."

InuYasha was silent for a minute, and then asked her what she was doing.

"Ya mean back there? Oh, I was just having fun. Don't get clingy to me, or I'll bust your balls."

"Don't worry; I have no intention of getting clingy with the likes of you. I already have a mate." He said sharply, his temper rising.

"Why don't you just go harass Kouga, or something? Make yourself useful! Damn!" InuYasha said, turning his back on Ayame, refusing to carry this discussion any further.

"I can't," she replied softly, "I have to make sure that the girl won't interfere."

"She aint interested in that damn wolf, all you gotta do is make sure you can keep that bastard away from her."

"I see. Very well, I'll leave you to your sulking." She said, getting up. She patted him on the shoulder, and then said something curious.

"You wanna know the other reason I came here?" she asked, knowing he couldn't resist asking her.

"What?"

"I came here hoping for an alliance. If you can make peace with Kouga, then all of us together, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, yourself, myself, Kouga, even Shippo and Kirara can take down Naraku. You said so yourself that Naraku was not one to face alone. Think about it. Kouga and I are going to fight Naraku in five days, with or without you."

You'll be slaughtered!" InuYasha said forcefully, hoping he could talk her out of it. She was apparently thinking along the same lines.

"This discussion is over. Your not gonna talk me out of it. Together is the only way to kill him, yet Kouga believes otherwise. I am loyal only to him, so I shall follow him, until I die."

She was walking away, when InuYasha made up his mind.

"Fine… I'll help you. I have to talk to the others though, make sure they understand. I gotta tell them that if they back out, there is no shame. I just don't want to see any of them hurt."

"I understand." She walked slowly away, turning around only to cast one more look at him.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"Feh, Whatever."

She smiled at him, and then turned, walking into the forest, returning to the den, where Kouga waited.

InuYasha returned to the camp, deep in thought.

_Would everyone agree? Would he be the only one going towards certain death, yet looking for victory, in five days? Would one person come with him, while the others stayed behind?_

So many thoughts swirled around in his head; he barely realized when he walked into camp. He came out of his thoughts when he realized that Kagome was watching him apprehensively. He didn't understand why at first, and then realized that he had gone off alone into the woods with Ayame, and any number of things could have happened.

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up at him, and he kissed her on the mouth. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds, before Kagome pulled away, blushing. InuYasha looked at her puzzled, and then looked over in the direction of the fence, as Kagome pointed in that direction. He saw Sango leaning on the fence, watching them. She saw InuYasha looking, and grinned, waving at him.

"Keep going, InuYasha, pretend I'm not here."

InuYasha blushed, and felt Kagome resting her head on his chest.

"You're having dirty thoughts, aren't ya Sango?" He called out, thinking that he was gonna win this verbal battle. Sango blushed, a clear indication that she _was_ having such thoughts, and struggled for a response. When none came, she knew she was defeated. Maybe. She looked away as InuYasha smirked at his victory.

"Ok, you win. For now, anyway. Don't take too long doing your thing, and be gentle with Kagome. Remember that she tells me everything, and if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass. You can't hit a girl, so you'll be completely defenseless against me."

Sango walked away, relishing her verbal victory against the mighty InuYasha. As she disappeared into the cabin, InuYasha was still confused. Then he realized that by acknowledging defeat, yet not accepting it, you _can_ win. He smiled, and then looked at the girl in his arms.

"Sango wins." He said simply.

A/N well that's the chapter. Sorry it's short; I have other stuff to do. The thing between inuyasha and sango is something like sibling rivalry, as anyone with a brother or sister knows. It's about having a quick, sharp response ready to lash back at each other, and in this story it symbolizes the friendship between sango and inuyasha. Inuyasha doesn't play these games with anyone else because he doesn't feel that bond with anyone else.

THREE REVIEWS UNLOCKS CHAPTER 6! Thank you all for reading. NOW REVIEW!


	6. day 1 of 5

A/N Umm I'm not sure what I am supposed to say here... o yeah, the next chapter! Here it comes!

Day 1 of 5

Ayame tore through the forest, leaping a fallen tree with ease. She stopped at a stream, and paused a second to drink the cold, clear water. As she sat and caught her breath, she thought about how she was going to follow Kouga to his death in the fight against Naraku.

'I hope InuYasha and his friends can help us. It is the only way to win.'

She pulled her legs up to her chest, and laid her head on her knees. She rested like that for a minute before a cold chill passed over her body. An enemy was close. She slowly raised her head, knowing that any fast movements could get her killed. She raised her eyes and they widened in surprise.

"InuYasha!" she exclaimed, as he crouched in front of her, an innocent expression on his face. She relaxed and let herself fall down onto the grassy embankment.

"Why are you way out here?" she asked, blushing lightly as he laid down beside her.

"Hunting for a midnight snack for Sango. She woke up a little hungry, so I'm looking for food."

They stared at the moon in silence, nothing disturbing them except the wind. Ayame closed her eyes, and felt InuYasha move closer to her. He placed his arm over her waist, and laid his head on her chest. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose. Her scent flooded his senses, and calmed him down even more than the peaceful night could.

"I still like to think of you as a friend, Ayame, no matter who you get mixed up with, even Kouga. Anytime you need anything, please come to me, alright?"

Ayame smiled, and gently scratched his ears.

"Okay, I will."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

InuYasha yawned, and got up. Ayame was disappointed a the loss of body contact, but realized that the little scent that he had left on her would make Kouga rage for days. She groaned inwardly at the thought, then grabbed InuYasha by the shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Until next time, InuYasha, farewell."

He hugged her, and whispered so softly, she almost missed it, "I just don't want to see you hurt by Naraku, or anyone else."

InuYasha let go of her, and jumped into the forest, trying to hide his emotions, and think about what they meant. He stopped, turned to his left, and leapt at some bushes.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

He bent down and picked up the rabbit, pleased with it's size. He had the food, so he turned for home, running away into the night.

Sango leaned against the doorway, and yawned. She hadn't actually sent him out to get food, more like he volunteered, after she woke up with a growling stomach. She smiled, and closed her eyes. He was a lot nicer than he wanted people to think. When she had woken up, he had acted like she was nothing but a bother, and made a lot of fuss about getting the food, yet it was his idea, and deep down, he was doing it out of kindness, and friendship. And if friendship meant going out into the forest in the middle of the night, then that was what it took. And if it meant dying for his friends, well, only InuYasha knew if he would die to protect his friends. She was startled out of her reverie by InuYasha, as he dropped down in front of her. He had come bounding out of the forest and jumped over the cabin, landing on the ground, inches away from the doorway. He offered her the rabbit, and she took it, expertly cleaning it. She put it over the fire, and in about twenty minutes, was tearing into the rabbit with InuYasha. The midnight meal passed in silence, for fear of waking their companions. After she was finished, Sango laid down and fell asleep, stomach full. InuYasha sat in the doorway and stared at the moon awhile, eventually returning to Sango's side and falling into a light, and wary sleep.

Sango woke up, lying on her side, and tried to roll onto her back, but something was preventing her from doing so. She felt arms around her waist and looked down. InuYasha's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and he had pulled her close against his body.

'If Kagome see's this, I'll get in so much trouble!' Sango thought, distressed, yet at the same time very comfortable in InuYasha's arms.

Kagome woke up, and opened her eyes to see Sango lying on the floor, on her side, across the room, staring at her, face red with embarrassment. She saw InuYasha's arms curving around Sango's waist, and InuYasha kissing Sango's neck, and throat. Sango's face got even redder when InuYasha's hands began to rub her stomach and curve towards the inside of her thighs. InuYasha knew Kagome was watching him, and had no intentions of being disloyal to her, he just wanted to see how she reacted. He kissed Sango's neck again, and licked it softly, earning a moan from Sango. Sango groaned again, and closed her eyes, feeling InuYasha's hands move toward her breasts. As he caressed them, Kagome stood up.

"Enough, InuYasha. Please." she said, looking him in the eye. He nodded and removed his hands from Sango's body. The pleasurable feelings stopped washing over her, and she could think again. She blushed, and moved away from InuYasha. He grinned at her, and she smiled back, knowing he would never hurt her. She was comfortable around him, unlike that monk, and she knew that he respected her. She looked at him as he crawled toward her on his hands and knees. She fell back as he gently pushed her. He pinned her down and kissed her, slowly. She was stunned into submission, and didn't react until he pulled away. She pushed him away, and turned around, blushing. InuYasha fell back, laughing. He got up, and hugged Kagome, and kissed her good morning. He left to get some water to boil from the stream, for breakfast.

After breakfast, InuYasha told everyone to sit down and shut the hell up. He explained the situation, and summed it up by saying, "In four more days, I am going to help Ayame and Kouga with the fight against Naraku. This is it. The end. You either help or you don't. Your choice. The plan, for me, anyway, is this: today I gather fighters. Tomorrow I sharpen my weapons. The next day I train and perfect my technique. The last day, I rest and prepare myself mentally for the battle."

"I'm in. I'll help."

I'm in, too."

I'll think about it."

Three sets of eyes turned to look at the speaker, startled. InuYasha shook his head.

" Leave her alone, she had a choice."

A/N I wonder who might not participate in the fight... oooo the suspense iz killing me! Wait a minnit! Im the author! I know what'll happen! Hahahahahahha read the next chapter to find out!


	7. day 1 of 5 cont'd

A/N right to the chapter, here we go.

Kagome looked at the group apologetically, and shrugged helplessly.  
"Sorry, guys, i don't know if i'm strong enough to do anything except be a target that InuYasha has to save. My archery skills are still shaky, and i'm not as athletically fit as you guys."  
Sango shook her head. "But you are very good! Your purifying arrows are the only way we're gonna win! We need you to participate!"  
Kagome laughed, confusing her friends.  
"I'll participate in the battle, just from long range, where he can't hit me."

"How?" Sango asked, interestedly, for her weapon was long range also.  
Kagome winked at her, and smiled.  
"With a Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle." Was her answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha jumped into a nearby tree, and caressed his sword. He thought about the upcoming battle, and suddenly wished Kagome was back in her own time. He felt the unwavering need to protect her, but did'nt know if he was strong enough to do so. He was deep in thought when a very loud _crack!_ startled him and he fell out of the tree, landing on his stomach. He growled and stood up, ignoring the smile on Sango's face. He ran over to the field where Kagome was lying on her stomach in the grass, and crept up silently behind her. He watched in fascination as she pulled on a piece of metal, and another piece of metal flew out, then watched as she slid the first pice of metal forward, eliciting a sharp clicking sound from it. He reached forward just as she did something to the "rifle", as she called it, and yelped as the same _crack!_ split through the air, forcing InuYasha's ears flat against his head. Kagome looked up and winced as she realized the sound was too loud for his ears.  
"Sorry, InuYasha, I told you not to come around here, though, it was going to be loud."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome POV

I looked through the scope, and increased the magnification, finding my target in the distance. I centered my crosshairs on the center of the target, and took a deep breath, holding it. I gently pulled in on the trigger, and the rifle recoiled in my hands, along with the sound that accompanies a sniper rifle shot. Once the rifle settled down, I looked through the scope and zoomed in on the target, pleased to find that I had successfully placed one bullet within one inch of the desired target at 1/2 a mile. I pulled back on the bolt, and the empty shell flew out, landing in the grass a few feet away. I pushed it forward and it loaded another bullet with a small clicking sound. I centered on the next target, and spent the next few seconds locking the bi-pod, and checking my zero.( Zero is a term used to measure how far a bullet drops opposed to how far it goes. Example: A bullet flies 100 feet, and drops 0.1 centimetres.)

I breathed in and held it, once again, pulling gently on the trigger, at the same time I felt a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my concentration. I looked up, and saw the pained look on InuYasha's face, and I realized that the sound was too sharp and loud for his sensitive ears.  
"Sorry, InuYasha, I told you not to come around here, though, it was going to be loud." I said, hoping it wasn't too loud on his ears.

End Kagome POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha growled and closed his eyes, rubbing his ears. Sango stepped up behind InuYasha and ran her fingers through his hair for a minute, eventually touching his ears. She timidly rubbed them, and was taken by surprise when InuYasha started purring, showing that he was pleased. Kagome shot Sango a look of resentment, and turned back to her rifle, hoping she could get her relationship back on track with InuYasha after the battle with Naraku. She ejected the used cartridge, and pulled the magasine out, loading a fresh one into her rifle. She pushed the bolt forward, then back and forward again to load the first bullet of the fresh magasine. InuYasha glanced at Kagome, and hoped once again that she would be safe in the upcoming battle. He left her there to practice, and followed Sango to her own training field. He watched as she hefted her Hiraikotsu and threw it, taking out all of the practice dummies, except one. InuYasha kept his face expressionless as she looked at him, shrugging helplessly. He pointed behind her, with a worried expression on his face. She looked behind her, and put her hand up swiftly as the Hiraikotsu came spiralling towards her. She barely caught it, and it threw her off balance. InuYasha jumped the fence and caught her as she tipped back. She blushed and dropped her bone boomerang, turning around to face him. He slid his hands from her back to her waist, wondering what the hell he was doing. Sango leaned in, and put her head on his chest, realizing that there were only four more days until the battle. InuYasha tilted her chin up, and looked her in the eyes, before leaning down and kissing her on the mouth, as a shot rang out in the distance.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thats the chapter. 3 more reviews unlocks next chapter. It is not my fault this is short, its just that I promised this a week ago, and didnt have access to a computer, so... go figure. Next chapter will be up as soon as I get 3 more reviews!  
thanks to the loyal readers who have stayed with me through this story, and have reviewed every chapter! this story only exists because of you!


	8. Day 2 brings apologies

A Soft Embrace.

Day 2.

InuYasha thought about what each person in his group meant to him. Miroku was his best friend, the voice of reason. Sango was a really good friend of his, but he felt that he had taken it too far this time. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did, and he cursed himself for it. Kagome. He never meant to hurt her, she was his lover, the one he cared about the most. He loved her so much it hurt, and he was only hurt more when he managed to disappoint her, which seemed to happen a lot lately. Her look of disappointment cut through him like a knife, and he had to say sorry. He got up, and walked over to Kagome, who was doing something with her weapons. She looked up as he approached, and smiled gently at him, making him stop.

'_What have I done to deserve this...kind, loving soul that treats me like a real person?'_ He thought. Kagome's smile vanished as InuYasha stopped.

"What is the matter, InuYasha?" She asked, concerned. InuYasha sat down beside her and looked her in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Kagome."

A few feet away, Miroku's staff clattered to the ground from his paralyzed hands as he refused to believe what he had just heard InuYasha say. Shippou, who was walking over with a sucker in his mouth, accidentally swallowed it, and his eyes started to get big. Everyone winced as a sharp grinding sound tore through the air, as Sango's grinding stone slipped out of her surprised fingers, sliding down her katana that she was sharpening, producing the sharp sound. InuYasha looked up as everyone looked at him in surprise. InuYasha NEVER said sorry. The stress of the upcoming battle must be getting to him, everyone thought.

"What the hell are you all staring at?" InuYasha demanded, getting angry. They all quickly looked away, but listened to InuYasha as best they could, as they went about their duties. InuYasha looked back to Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome, the past few days I've been totally out of line, and I want to get back to how we used to be. Before the threat of Naraku." He watched her anxiously, and was relieved when she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. He returned the hug, squeezing her tightly, afraid that he might have lost her due to his disgusting behaviour. He let go of her, and when he stood up, he was extremely happy. You could tell by looking at him, the group saw. He wasn't smiling, but the love for Kagome was visible in his eyes. He reached down and took Kagome by the hand. He helped her up, and led her outside, about thirty feet into the forest. He stopped and turned to face her. She looked at him. He stepped closer and put his arms around her waist, before kissing her on the mouth. He closed his eyes as the peaceful feelings took over him, and he realized that there were people who could see past his appearance and bloodline. He broke the kiss and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Kagome."

She giggled as his breath tickled her skin, and she hugged him again. "I love you too, InuYasha. Forever."

He slid his hands over her chest, evoking a moan from her, before Kouga ran into the woods.

"Get you hands off her, you damn dog!" Kouga snarled, jumping into the air, ready to attack. InuYasha sighed, and placed one arm around Kagomes waist, and drew the fang with the other. He fended off Kougas first strike, and yelled back at him.

"Kagome loves me, Kouga, not you," His eyes filled with pride and happiness, " And Iwont let you bother her!"

Kouga stopped and stared at Kagome. "Is...is this true, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is, Kouga. And I'm not sorry, either."

Kouga looked from InuYasha to Kagome and back again. "I see..." He said softly. "Well, maybe Ill see you around someday, Kagome." With that, he turned and ran away. A couple seconds later, Ginta and Hakakku ran by.

"Hi Kagome, Hi InuYasha!" They said in unison, before running off in the direction of Kouga, panting.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha. "Come on, sexy puppy, let's go before we meet up with anyone else." InuYasha smiled back, and slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed his hand gently, and they walked back to the village.

A/N well, they got their relationship back on track, and i already got plans for the next chapter, coughlemoncough, so please review!  
PS. I have another short story up, called 'In An Ideal World', well, i already got 25 hits on it, but no reviews! plz review, Im begging you! I gotta know what you think!


	9. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I re-read all the reviews i got, and I came to a conclusion. My story is FUCKED UP. I will be re-writing it, with the same story line and original plot, but with a lot less B.S. Also, it will be an InuYasha/Kagome pairing.


End file.
